


Rattlesnakes [ART]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, Gift Art, M/M, cross-stitch art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-stitch rendering of the relationship between Duo and Trowa in "Rattlesnakes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattlesnakes [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixiechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rattlesnakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021765) by [trixiechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick). 



[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
